Black and White
by Prince Firestorm
Summary: They say that opposites attract one another, well that is not always true. In this instance, the opposites are trying to kill one another. When Ichigo is faced with clones that are copies of the visords, will he be able to beat them all? Or will the clones kill him and the others and take their places?
1. Awakening

Captain Kurotsuchi was walking down one of the halls of the DRD facility with Nemu right behind him. "Nemu, how are the experiments holding up? Have there been any issues with containment?" he asked looking back at her.

"No, Master Mayuri, the clones seem to be stable and have shown signs of neural activity but motor control is restricted to prevent complications" she said with both of her hands clasped together behind her back as she followed her creator.

"It is very unfortunate that central 46 wouldn't provide me with more funding for this project, but after what happened with Hikari Okami, we need to be ready" he smiled as he opened a large double door into a room with ten tanks with liquid and people inside of them. Inside each of the tanks were copies of the visords plus Ichigo and Hikari. All of the copies were white and black in color, resembling an inner hollow except wearing only underwear which was solid white as well as breathing masks over each one's face.

"What if they find out about these experiments?" Nemu questioned.

"Nonsense, there is no way that could happen, and besides, if they did get out we would have to kill them" he smiled. The last two words in his sentence echoed through Ichigo's clone's ears. His eyes shot open and revealed black and yellow eyes which seemed to pierce ones very soul. Machines began to beep loudly and department members began to panic as Ichigo's clone ripped the mask from his face and let out a scream that created large bubbles in the liquid filled tank.

"Subject 2 is loose!" one of the workers said as Mayuri just sighed and drew his sword from its sheath and watched as the clones punched his way out of the tank. The glass shattered and the Ichigo clone fell to the floor and started coughing the tank's liquid from his throat.

"My my, it seems that you heard me and broke your coma like state, very impressive" he chuckled as the clone stood up slowly and looked at him with eyes filled with both fear and anger. "I'm afraid I have to kill you now, and if I'm careful I might have enough of you left to dissect!" he said lunging at him with his sword, only to have it stopped. By a large white, clever like sword in the clone's hand. "So you manifested a Zanpakuto from nothing, and it looked like a white version of Ichigo Kurosaki's" he said in an impressed tone.

"I-chi-go" the clone muttered as it involuntarily fired an extremely powerful burst of spirit energy, sending Kurotsuchi flying out of the building through several stone walls. The clone grabbed its own face and began to scream as if it were in pain until he removed his hand and looked up at the ceiling. "Ichigo Kurosaki" the clone said as he grabbed the clothes off of a nearby male soul reaper and put them on. The colors on the robes reversed as they made contact with the clone's skin, as the white turned to black and the black turned to white until it was the spitting image of Ichigo's inner hollow.

"That was unexpected" Captain Kurotsuchi said as he walked back into the room covered in dust and bruises. "I never expected copies to possess this power" he said as he spat out a bit of blood. "It's a good thing that you woke up and not Hikari's clone, or I might not be here right now" he laughed. The clone maintained a straight face and turned to see Hikari's clone in the tank. His skin was pale white and his hair was black instead of blonde.

"Hikari Okami" the clone said as he walked over to the tank and put his hand on the glass.

"So you can speak clearly now?" Kurotsuchi said as he held his sword at an odd angle. "Good, this way I can hear you beg for mercy while I cut you up into little pieces!" he said with a sinister smile. "Crawl out, Ashisogi Jizō" he said as he became engulfed in a purple gas as his sword turned into its golden colored shikai state.

"You talk too much" the clone said as it swung it's sword once, slashing Mayuri's arm off and causing blood to splatter everywhere.

"Damn…you" he said as he pulled out a little vial filled with a glowing liquid, only to have it shatter in his hand.

"Don't try to fight me anymore, you are too weak" the clone said as he smashed open the other tanks, causing the clones to fall out and slowly rise to their feet.

"Weak" they all said in unison.

"How dare you! Nemu get the…" he stopped talking when he looked to see her buried under a pile of rubble. "You useless girl!" he said as fell down to one knee. The clones all picked up clothes from unconscious or dead soul reapers and put them on with the same affects that Ichigo's clone had, turning all the colors too their opposites.

"Hikari, open a path out of here" Ichigo's clone said in a calm voice as Hikari's clone just crossed his arms with his sword on his hip.

"Damn, I was hoping to stay and fight some more" he growled as he snapped his fingers, opening the Garganta.

"I-I don't l-like this" Hyori's clone said with a nervous look on her face and a patch of black hair hanging over her eye.

"Just shut up and get moving you little brat!" Hikari's clone yelled causing her to tear up a bit as she walked into the Garganta.

"You need to treat women with more respect Hikari" Lisa's clone said fixing her glasses that she picked off of a soul reaper.

"None of this matters, I hate all of you" Rose's clone growled as he went next into the Garganta followed by the rest as Hikari closed the gate.

"All of you be quiet and follow me" Ichigo's clone said in a calm yet cold voice as he walked with his large sword on his shoulder.


	2. Transfer

A large hollow who resembled a troll in size and shape howled loudly as it chased after a middle aged looking male with a chain of fate attached to his chest. The beast shrieked and wailed as it chased after the man, finally cornering him in an ally where he curled up and began to shiver and scream. "Finally I caught my meal" the hollow said as it reached down to pick up the soul, only to feel a sharp pain in his shoulder. Blood shot from where his arm met his shoulder and soon his right arm fell off and the hollow screamed as it held the bloody stump where its arm once was. The soul looked to see an orange haired figure with a large sword on his shoulder, standing in front of him, facing the hollow.

"Who are you?" the soul said in fear.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, a substitute soul reaper" Ichigo smirked as he held his sword out in front of him with one hand. "Run now, I will handle this thing" he said causing the soul to nod, get up, and run away from the scene.

"Y-you interrupted my meal!" the hollow screamed before it saw a quick flash in front of him. "What the hell?" he said as his mask split open and he faded away into black dust. Ichigo stabbed his sword into the ground in front of him and leaned on it as he held his side in pain.

"Damn it! These wounds from my fight with Hikari still haven't healed yet" he groaned as he saw Rukia approach him from the other end of the alley with a book satchel in her hands.

"You're gonna be late you know" she said as he just noticed she was in her school uniform.

"Shit!" he said as he darted past her to find where he left his body.

In another part of town, the Senkaimon opened above the drop off near the river that runs through the middle of town. A hell butterfly passed through first, followed by a tall figure with his left hand resting on his sword which was strapped to his side. "So this is the world of the living huh? Not too impressive" he said in a deep yet soothing voice. He walked out of the gate with the butterfly and it shut behind him as he jumped down to the concrete below. "Now to find him…" he said flash stepping away.

At Ichigo's school, he and Rukia were walking down the hall talking but Ichigo stopped when he heard something coming up from behind him. "IIIIIIIIIIIII-chiiiiiiiiii-gooooooo!" the voice said until a cloud of dust appeared behind him, and leading it was none other than Keigo Asano with a stupid smile on his face.

"Here we go again" Rukia sighed as Keigo jumped up behind Ichigo to get on his back only to have him duck and Keigo to fly right over him and slide on the floor. Keigo pealed himself off of the floor and looked at Ichigo with a face that was red from sliding on the floor.

"You jerk! You did that on purpose!" he yelled.

"Well duh, if you run up behind someone screaming like an idiot, they aren't gonna stand still" he said in a neutral tone while holding his book over his shoulder.

"I swear this happens every morning with you Keigo" a female voice said from behind Ichigo. He turned to see Tatsuki standing behind him with her arms crossed. "Don't you think by now that you would learn that whatever you are trying to do to Ichigo isn't going to work" she sighed as she walked into the classroom right before the bell rang. All of the students filled the room and took their seats and all but Ichigo were paying attention. He sat resting his chin on his hand and looking out the window.

"Now we have a transfer student here today and I want you all to treat him with respect" Misato Ochi said getting the attention of the class. She walked over to the door and opened it and in walked a tall shaggy blonde haired male with deep blue eyes and paler skin. He wore the grey and red uniform the rest of the students wore except he had his jack undone a bit with a skull shaped necklace around his neck., with some of his hair hanging in front of his eyes, just below his eyebrows, and going down to the base of his neck in the back.

"I would like you all to welcome Hikari Okami, our new student" she smiled. Ichigo's eyes went wide at hearing that name and he turned his head to see Hikari with his head down, not looking at the class. "Please introduce yourself to the class" she asked causing him to look up and slowly over at Ichigo.

"My name is Hikari Okami, and I hope to get to know all of you" he said in a somewhat nervous tone with a bit of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"Is something wrong Hikari?" Misato asked.

"I don't do so well talking in front of large groups" he chuckled a bit as he saw an empty seat beside Tatsuki and behind Ichigo who was still looking at him in shock.

"Well then why don't you have a seat behind Ichigo near the window" she said to him. He nodded and walked over beside Ichigo and whispered something.

"I need to talk to you after class Kurosaki" he said before he sat down and leaned on his hand, looking out the window with both Keigo and Tatsuki looking at him weird.

After the bell rang, Tatsuki got up to leave but accidently bumped into Hikari who was going the opposite direction. "My bad" he said picking up her book she dropped and giving it to her. She just nodded and walked away, standing outside the door of the class to see Hikari and Ichigo talking.

"What the hell are you doing here!? And why are you in my class?!" he yelled pointing his finger at Hikari who had his eyes half closed.

"There has been an issue in the soul society, and now both our worlds might be in danger" he said getting Tatsuki to come back into the room. She approached the two of them and Hikari changed the expression on his face from serious to a happy expression. "Thanks again Ichigo for helping me with this" he chuckled.

"Calm down Hikari, she knows about soul reapers, even about hollows" he said crossing his arms. Hikari's expression went back to normal and he just looked at her.

"I see…I do detect a small bit of spirit energy in her" he said bending over a bit to get a look at her face. "She is very pretty as well" he chuckled as he stood up straight while causing her to blush a bit.

"So what was it I heard happened?" she asked.

"Apparently Kurotsuchi screwed up big time" Ichigo said scratching the back of his head.

"And who is that?"

"One of the 13 captains, kind of a mad scientist" Hikari chuckled.

"Mad? He is freakin' insane!" Ichigo added. There was a moment of silence after that and Ichigo looked at Hikari with a serious expression. "Why do you need my help to stop this?" he asked.

"We don't, I just asked for it since you were the only one to have ever beaten me in a fight, so I asked if I could come here and get you to help" he said looking out the window. "So can I count on you for help if they come here?" Hikari asked only to be answered by a nod.

"If who comes here?" Tatsuki asked feeling a bit clueless.

"The clones of all the visored soul reapers" he answered.

"Visored?" Tatsuki said.

"Ichigo will explain it to you, but right now I have to leave for my next class" he said as he picked up his stuff and left.

Hours later school was let out and Ichigo was by the gate of the school with Rukia, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime when Hikari walked over and pulled a cell phone from his pocket. "Hey guys, I got to deal with this and I don't have any soul candy so watch my gigai for me" he said as he left his body and was in his soul reaper gear.

"I'll go with you" Ichigo said.

"No it's fine, I think I can handle an Arrancar by myself" he said walking away with his hand on his sword.

"An Arrancar?!" Chad said worried.

"He can more than handle himself" Rukia said crossing her arms.

"Maybe one of us should go with you Hikari" Uryu said.

"No, this one is on me" he smiled. "Sever, Shi Katta" he said as he drew his sword, turning it into its hook sword form and releasing a large amount of spirit energy. The others felt weak and found it a bit difficult to keep their balance.

"I thought soul reapers had their powers suppressed to 1/5 their normal strength in this world?" Uryu said.

"It is" Rukia smirked as he flash stepped away.

In another part of town, Tatsuki and Keigo were walking down the same street and heading home. "I don't like that Hikari guy, there is just something off about him" Keigo said with his hands on his head.

"Sure" Tatsuki said thinking about the compliment he gave her. Both of them stopped walking when they saw someone in their path that was wearing black and white robes with part of a hollow mask on his chin with rows of sharp teeth on it. He was shorter than them and had red eyes, dark skin, and purple hair and no sleeves on his uniform and he had a hole in the center of his chest. His sword was in a bright purple scabbard and the guard was shaped like a swirl pattern with purple grip wrappings. "Shit" Tatsuki said as she saw the number 2 tattooed onto his neck.

"My name is Viscarde Tukatsi, Espada number two, and I know that you two can see me, so I want info" he laughed under his cracked mask.

"Oh crap! It's one of those hollow things!" Keigo said freaking out and waving his arms around. Tatsuki dropped her books and took a stance as if she were ready for an attack.

"Hmph, you humans are brave, I will give you that, but I don't have time for you" he said as he ran over and picked her up by her neck and knocked Keigo to the ground. "Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?" he said gripping tighter on her neck.

"You never put your hands on a lady" a voice said from behind him. He turned his head to see Hikari holding a sword to his back.


	3. Piranha

Tatsuki felt her strength leaving her, being that close to an Espada and being choked. Her vision began to blur as he grip on the Arrancar's arm weakened. "A soul reaper, maybe I can get some answers from you instead" he said as he dropped Tatsuki who coughed and held her throat as she gasped for air. Hikari flash stepped and picked her up and moved her several meters away from the Espada.

"You two stay back" Hikari said as the Arrancar drew his sword.

"You look just like him" he said as he held his sword backwards in his right hand.

"Who?" Hikari said holding his sword in both hands.

"One of the Negative 10" he said charging at him only to have his attacked easily blocked. The Espada drew back his fist and tried to punch Hikari, only to have his attacked dodged.

"Negative 10?" Hikari said as he and Viscarde continued to fight.

"Damn you ask allot of questions" he said as he held his sword over his head to block Hikari's downward slash, only to have the blade faze through his own, and slash him across the shoulder. "Damn!" he said holding his bleeding shoulder. "The Negative 10 is the group of hollow soul reapers who are over the Espada, they recently showed up and took over Las Noches, and they took down all the current Espada with little difficulty" he said landing a cut on Hikari's cheek.

"The clones" Hikari mumbled to himself.

"You look like number -9, the second strongest in the group, he took out half of Las Noches with a cero" Viscarde said as he held his sword out with the blade facing downward. He put his left hand on the pummel of the sword and the blade began to glow a golden light. "Maybe it is just a coincidence, but I was sent to find Ichigo Kurosaki and if I have to wipe out all of you, I will!" he yelled as Keigo and Tatsuki watched helplessly from the ground at what was going on in front of them.

"This is insane!" Keigo said.

"Hikari…saved me" Tatsuki said clenching her fists as she got to her feet.

"Now, Swarm, Piranha!" Viscarde said, causing himself to be engulfed in a bright light that blinded the others standing near it for a moment. The light cleared and Hikari looked to see that his opponent changed in appearance. His torso was encased in a thick white material that resembled gills on the side and he has rows of spikes going down his fingers. On his elbows were what looked like long white scales, three on each arm. Down the center of his back was a large dorsal fin that stuck a foot out from his back and extended down into a short, fishlike tail. On his feet were white boots with scale-like designs on tem that extended up to his mid shin where it met black fabric that extended the rest of the way up to his waist, serving as his pants.

"So that is your release huh?" Hikari said resting his sword on his shoulder.

"Impressive, is it not? But let me show you what I can do in this form" he said, showing his mouth was now lined with razor sharp teeth. "Let's start with 5" he said as five spikes fell off his fingers and morphed into foot long fish made of hollow mask material and each with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. "Kill him my pets, devour him down to the bone!" he said causing the fish to fly at Hikari at a rapid pace.

"I guess I have to use it, I didn't want to, not in the world of the living" Hikari said holding his sword to the side. "Bankai" he said as he engulfed himself in black spirit energy that destroyed the fish flying at him and leaving him in his black, hooded robe holding his 7 foot scythe in his right hand. "Kakaru Shi Katta" he said as Keigo and Tatsuki looked at him with both awe and fear. "Power restraints release, authorization level: reaper. Reason: Espada encounter" he said as a skull appeared on his skin in the form of a tattoo.

"AUTHORIZATION, GRANTED" a voice said as Hikari released his full spiritual pressure which caused Keigo to pass out and Tatsuki to fall down to her knees.

"Now then Espada, let's fight" Hikari said spinning his scythe around.

"That scythe, it is the same as the soul reaper who attacked Hueco Mundo months ago, the same soul reaper who wiped out over 2000 hollows single handed, Hikari Okami, the second grim reaper" Viscarde said crossing his arms. "I guess that means I don't have to hold back" he said holding out his arms. "15" he said as 15 spikes fell from his hands and more grew back in their place. "Attack" he said as the spikes turned into more of those fish and charged at Hikari, only to faze right through his body.

"Pathetic" Hikari sighed. He turned to see a bright blue glow coming from the mouths of the fish.

"Cero Enjambre" Viscarde said as the fish formed a circle around Hikari.

"Damn it!" he said as he held his scythe in front of him and the skull opened its mouth. The ceros fired and a massive explosion formed around Hikari which lit up the sky with a bright blue light. Tatsuki watched from the ground with her mouth agape as the explosion formed into a pillar of light that shot up through the clouds and into the heavens.

"It seems I over estimated you" Viscarde sighed as he crossed his arms. "You may have beaten an army of lower level hollows, but the top 4 Espada are on a whole different level."

"Hi-Hikari?" Tatsuki said in amazement as the shadow of a figure appeared in the pillar of light which soon dispersed. Hikari stood holding his scythe over his shoulder with several bruises on his face and neck as well as several holes in his robe.

"I will give you one thing, that actually hurt and I absorbed most of the blast" he said as he held his hand over his face. "I guess you leave me no choice, I haven't tried this since I returned to normal, so I might go a little frantic" he said as he enveloped his head in black spirit energy, soon forming his mask.

'This is getting bad; I need to find a way to throw him off' Viscarde thought to himself as he looked down at Tatsuki and Keigo. "Perfect" he smiled as he held out two fingers on his right hand and charged up a large blue cero which was pointed at the two of them.

"Shit!" Hikari said as he flew at Viscarde with his weapon drawn back ready to cleave him in half.

"Too late" he said as he fired the large attack at the two helpless humans. Tatsuki closed her eyes and waited for the worst to happen only opening them when she heard a light jingle coming from in front of her. She looked to see Ichigo standing in front of her with his Bankai released. He swung his sword and slashed the cero in two, sending it flying back at Viscarde who moved out of the way to dodge it.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki said as he picked her and Keigo up under his arms and moved them far out of harm's way.

"Watch Keigo for me, Hikari and I will wrap this up here" Ichigo said as he picked up his sword and flash stepped up beside Hikari who still had his mask over his face, turning his eyes black and red.

"Good thing you showed up when you did" Hikari smirked as Ichigo put his mask over his face.

"25" Viscarde said as 25 spikes fell from his hands and more fish formed, this time 2 feet in length and much thicker than the last group. "So I get to fight the man who beat Aizen and the grim reaper at once? This day just keeps getting better and better!" he laughed.


	4. Swarm

Ichigo and Hikari stood in the air across from Viscarde who was surrounded by his large piranha that moved their tails as if they were swimming. Hikari took off his mask and began to breathe heavily. "Damn, I forgot how much that takes out of me" he said holding himself by putting his hands on his knees.

"Yeah, it takes time to be able to learn how to use it for long periods of time" Ichigo said resting his sword on his shoulder.

"Well how did you learn to maintain it for so long?"

"Well to be honest, I don't know…I got stabbed in the chest and when I woke up I was able to use my mask longer" Ichigo said thinking back to when he fought Ulquiorra.

"Well I think I will try to avoid being stabbed in the chest" Hikari said standing up and putting his large scythe on his shoulder. Viscarde began to grow irritated and several veins on his forehead began to press out.

"HAVE YOU TWO IDIOTS FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME!?" he yelled waving his arms around, getting the attention of his two opponents.

"Oh yeah, we gotta deal with this guy" Ichigo said turning to him.

"What do you mean "we"? This guy is mine to kill, just sit back and enjoy the show" Hikari smirked as he put his mask on.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Positive, just stay with those two down below and make sure they don't caught in this" he said in his hollowfied voice.

"Fine" Ichigo said as he flew down and landed beside Keigo and Tatsuki who were still unable to move do to the intense spiritual pressure. "Don't get yourself killed!" he yelled to Hikari who just smiled under his mask.

"You will pay for underestimating me" Viscarde said as he made his swarm attack Hikari only to have each cut out of the air and fall to the ground. "75" Viscarde smirked as even more fish formed around him, this time much larger than the last batch.

"These things just keep coming" Hikari sighed as he held his right hand out in front of him and began to gather spirit energy in it, forming a large black sphere. "This attack with finish you off quickly so we don't end up damaging the town" Hikari said as the atmosphere began to distort as he continued to gather energy.

"A cero?" Viscarde said as he made his fish attack with blue ceros in each of their mouths, ready to fire. A bright blue light shown on Hikari from the enemies' ceros. "Fire!" Viscarde ordered as his fish shot off multiple ceros at Hikari.

"Cero del Diablo" Hikari said as the large black cero shot and easily overwhelmed the swarm of blue ceros that were coming at him. The blast created a shockwave so powerful that all the windows in every house below them shattered. Hikari stood and looked to see that Viscarde was gone and he thought he had turned him to dust. "I think I might have overdone it a bit" he laughed until he felt a presence behind him. He looked to see a bruise and cut covered Viscarde standing behind him with a piranha like gauntlet on his right hand with a dark blue cero charging in its mouth. "Shit!" Hikari said as Viscarde punched him in the back with the cero, causing it to explode and blind Ichigo and Tatsuki with its light.

"Hikari!" Ichigo called out as saw Hikari flying through the air with half of his cloak blown off and his chest and arm covered in bruises and cuts.

"Damn, let my guard down for a moment" he said as he regained his balance mid-air and flew back at Viscarde with his scythe drawn back. "Evolve!" he said, causing the blade to change into one like an axe. He swung the large weapon, only to have it blocked by a large white blade that came from the mouth of Viscarde's gauntlet. The two of them continued to slash weapons at each other; Viscarde's fading through Hikari's body and Hikari's cutting Viscarde all over his body.

"Damn you!" Viscarde said as blood ran down his face and got in his eyes.

"Are you gonna wrap this up soon?" Ichigo asked.

"Can't you let me have my fun?" Hikari said as the blade on his weapon went back to its scythe form. "I guess I better end this" Hikari sighed as he flash stepped behind Viscarde and held the blade up to his throat. "You lose" his said as he yanked the scythe, causing the blade to cut right through Viscarde's neck, decapitating him which was followed by his body fading away into ashes. Hikari removed his mask and sealed his Bankai away as the skull tattoo on his chest faded away and his spirit energy decreased to where Keigo woke up and Tatsuki was able to move.

"Incredible" Tatsuki said looking up at Hikari in awe as he sheathed his sword and flash stepped down to them.

"Are you two hurt?" Hikari asked as Ichigo sealed his Bankai and put his Zangetsu on his back.

"Just my pride, but other than that I am alright" Tatsuki said as she stood up with Ichigo's help.

"Keigo, you make sure Tatsuki gets home safe, and stay in a group as much as possible" Ichigo said as he looked over at Hikari's wounds. Both of them nodded and limped off and as soon as they were out of sight, Hikari collapsed on the ground with his arms spread out. "Shit" Ichigo said as he scrambled to help Hikari up. He put his arm over his shoulder and began to carry him down the street.

"I guess I still need some more practice with that mask of mine" Hikari chuckled as Ichigo helped him walk.

"You took down that Espada quicker than I would have thought possible" Ichigo said.

"To be honest, I couldn't go all out on him because of all the humans that are around, the soul society tends to frown on killing them by accident."

"I just want to know why that Espada was here anyway…"

"I don't know, but something defiantly feels wrong about all of this, and I think the balance of power in Hueco Mundo is changing" Hikari said with a grim expression.

"Maybe, after all, sending an Espada of that rank and power here first, just seems weird."

"honestly, I don't wanna think about this right now, I just wanna get some sleep, all of this work has completely drained me" Hikari sighed.

"Man so sound lazy."

"Shut the hell up!"


	5. -10

Ichigo sat in the infirmary part of his house with Yuzu putting bandages on Hikari who was badly damaged, even though he returned to his gigai. He sat in just his shoes and pants with his shirt off and bandages around his mid-section. Ichigo's father stood leaning against the wall next to Ichigo who had his arms crossed. "You poor thing, having to fight off those thugs by yourself until Ichigo came to help you" Yuzu said as she used rubbing alcohol to clean a wound on his face which made him jerk a bit.

"Yeah…they really gave me a tough time" Hikari said pulling his hair back from his face. Yuzu put another bandage on his face and then proceeded to put up the medical supplies. "Thank you, Miss Kurosaki" he said to her as she smiled and walked out of the infirmary. Once Hikari was sure that Yuzu was gone he let out a sigh. "Damn that guy did some damage" he said stretching his arms and shoulders.

"What would you expect from the number two Espada?" Ichigo said tossing Hikari his jacket and shirt which he put on over his necklace.

"I can't believe you would take that guy on at full strength in the world of the living!" Isshin said as he landed a punch on top of Hikari's head, causing him to fall to the floor.

"What the hell old man!?" Hikari said getting up in Isshin's face. "If you wanna fight, then I will gladly take you on!" Hikari smiled until he got a closer look at Isshin and he backed off and stood at attention. "My apologizes sir! I didn't recognize you" Hikari said bowing to him only to be pulled aside by Isshin. Hikari was pinning against a wall with Isshin covering his mouth with his hand.

"Listen Hikari, I don't want you to mention anything about my past to Ichigo, I will do that in time, do you understand?" he said in a firm tone only to be answered by a nod from Hikari. "Good, I'm glad we have come to an understanding" Isshin laughed. Both of them went back to Ichigo and went back to the spots they were in.

"Anyway, I don't think things are right in Hueco Mundo, after all you don't send one of the highest ranking Espada without good reason" Hikari said acting like nothing just happened.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said a bit confused.

"Normally you send one ranked 4 or below for first contact" Isshin added.

"Right and Viscarde said something about someone who looked like me destroying a good portion of Las Noches with a cero, Kurotsuchi sure got the power level correct with the copies, but he said that they acted opposite to the originals, like my clone was a cynical, homicidal maniac" Hikari said thinking.

"Doesn't sound too far off from the original to you…" Ichigo said.

"Watch your mouth!" Hikari yelled. "Anyway, something doesn't sit right to me, I think what happened today was just the beginning, and if so, then we need to be ready for the worst" Hikari said as he laid back in the hospital bed he was sitting in.

Meanwhile, in the hollow world of Hueco Mundo, repairs were underway for part of the Las Noches palace that seemed to be blown open. Several low level hollows were working very diligently to get it fixed with several Arrancar overseeing the job. In the meeting chamber deep in the palace, 10 figures sat in a dimly lit room, all wearing white soul reaper robes. "It seems that Viscarde failed his mission" one of them said.

"Unlike the other Espada, he was willing to work for us, and now all of them are gone, it's so sad" another one said in a soft female tone.

"You're too soft, -1, after all, we are the ones who killed the other Espada which wasn't much fun" a deep male voice said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm sorry -9, I shouldn't have said anything" she said with a slight whimper.

"All of you need to calm down and read a good book" another one of them said.

"I hate reading" a male voice said.

"You hate everything -5" the cynical voice said again with a chuckle.

"Why is it so damn dark in here? I can't admire the symmetry of the room with it being this dark!" one of them said as he caused the room to light with torches, revealing all of them, each one resembling the 10 visored soul reapers. The one who appeared as Hiyori has a -1 tattooed onto the right her neck. The one that looked like Mashiro had a -2 on the left of her neck. The one that looked like Lisa had a -3 on the back of her left hand. The one that looked like Hachigen had a -4 on the top of his head instead of the cross bones. The one resembling Rose had a -5 that could barely be seen through the parting on his robes on the left side of his chest. The one resembling Love had a -6 on the back of his neck below his hair line. The one that resembled Kensei had a -7 on his right shoulder, which was exposed since his sleeves seemed to be torn off. The one that looked like Shinji had a -3 on the back of his right hand, which he was resting his head on. The one that looked like Hikari had a -9 on his right forearm. Finally, Ichigo's copy had a -10 dead center on his chest, in the middle of the white X going over it. "Much better" -8 said with a smile.

"So what is our next move boss? I just hope it doesn't involve me having to get my hands dirty" -7 said as he rested his feet on the table.

"Our next move will be to bring them here and kill them so we can replace them, if we can beat Hikari and Ichigo at once, then we will have little trouble with the rest" -10 said in cold tone as he stood up from his chair, picking up a large sword wrapped in a black cloth. "Let's see…" he said as he threw it up in the air over the table, having it land in front of -1 who jumped and fell out of her seat at the loud noise it made. "-1, you will go to the world of the living and lure them here to Hueco Mundo where they will have very few people to save them" he smiled.

"Why do I have to go!? Can't I at least take someone stronger with me?" she said with a whimper as she slide his sword across the table to him.

"Fine, if it will get you to shut up and stop whining" he growled. "-9, you go with her to the world of the living, you might get a chance to fight the other you" he said which caused -9 to stand up and put his sword in his waist band.

"Finally, I get to do something!" he laughed. "Let's get moving you little runt" he said as he opened the Garaganta. "Move it runt!" he said as he kicked her in the butt, making her fly into the gateway. He followed and closed it behind him only to have -3 shake her head.

"Honestly, he should learn to treat women properly, we aren't objects!" she said in a slightly disgruntled tone.


	6. Target Sighted

Ichigo and his friends arrived at school the next day to find Hikari on the stone wall around the school with his soul pager out and the bandage still on his cheek. He had the grey uniform jacket unzipped showing his white button up shirt and skull necklace. "I can't believe after fighting the second Espada, he only has a few cuts and bruises" Chad said in amazement.

"That is Hikari for you; he has always been extremely powerful and highly renowned for his fighting skills" Rukia chuckled as he looked down at them and nodded.

"So he was stationed here to keep a look out for a group of copies?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah, but so far there hasn't been any sign of them" Ichigo answered as he walked over to Tatsuki and Keigo who were talking to each other.

"Hey Ichigo, thanks again for saving us yesterday! That freak nearly killed me! Oh and Tatsuki to I guess" he said which caused Tatsuki to punch him on top of the head, slamming his face into the dirt.

"I'm not the one you should be thanking; Hikari is the one that killed that guy" Ichigo said noticing that Tatsuki was looking at Hikari who was still sitting on the wall. "We better get to class" Ichigo said as he walked into the school building with his books over his shoulder.

Hours pass and the bell to dismiss rings and Ichigo along with Hikari, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, and Keigo all left the building in a group, walking towards the gate of the school yard. "I can't believe you fell asleep in every class Hikari" Ichigo said.

"It's not my fault this world has such boring lectures, honestly I would rather volunteer to be Soi-Fon's hand to hand training partner than sit in there" he groaned.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Uryu asked.

"I still can't believe you dodged the book that Miss Ochi threw at you while you were still asleep" Keigo laughed.

"Well my commander usually throws stuff at me that are allot sharper and you learn how to dodge stuff even when you are asleep" Hikari said as he stopped walking when he saw a truck filled with teenage looking thugs in the front and back, each with either a large stick, wooden practice sword or lead pipe.

"Not these guys again" Ichigo groaned as all of them hopped out of the truck and enter the school yard. Some of them smashed windows in the school building; others harassed some of the female students.

"Alright losers! We're here to pay you back for humiliating our school at nationals in the soccer tournament!" the largest one of them said with a metal pipe over his shoulder.

"You guys are destroying our school and harassing our girls because of some stupid soccer tournament?" Keigo said in protest. The largest thug looked at Keigo with a scowl which caused him to panic and hide behind Chad.

"Our school had won that tournament 25 years in a row and you guys ruined that this year, so now you gotta pay" he said as he approached the group with some of his lackeys behind him.

"You guys better leave before this gets ugly" Tatsuki warned them.

"And what are you gonna do you little bitch?!" a short thug with a wooden stick said as he charged at her only to have her break the stick with one hand and round house him in the side of the head, sending him to the ground. "Oww" the thug said twitching as his buddies went over to see if he was alright.

"Boss, Toki is down!" one of them said.

"Get em!" the boss yelled which made one of them charge at the group. Hikari stepped in front of the charging thug who stopped when he saw the blonde haired man in front of him.

"Look guys, I really don't want to cause a scene here, so if you could just leave now, that would be great" Hikari said as he held a juice box in one hand and poked the straw into the top. The thug had a vein pressing out in his forehead at the sight of Hikari just casually drinking the juice box in front of him.

"You think this is some sort of game kid?" he said as he smacked Hikari's juice box to the ground. Hikari looked down as the juice from the box poured out onto the ground from the straw and he began to shake. "You gonna cry now kid?" the thug chuckled as Hikari clenched his right hand into a fist.

"This is not gonna end well" Ichigo said sweating a bit.

"You…" Hikari said which caused the thug in front of him to lean in so he could hear him. "Jerk!" Hikari said as he landed a punch to the thug's chin, sending him skyward where he disappeared, leaving only a twinkle in the sky. Hikari looked over at rest of thugs that remained with a look of rage on his face. "You couldn't just leave us alone could you, you had to go too far!" he said walking over to the boss thug, knocking out the grunts as he went.

"Calm down! I-I'll buy you a new juice box, how about that?" the leader said as he tried to back away only to trip and fall to the ground.

"That isn't the point! The point is, you disrespect me and my property, so now I am gonna kick your ass!" Hikari said as he cocked his right leg back. "Be gone from my sight!" he yelled as he landed a kick to the boss's chin, sending him flying through the school's stone wall and into the sky. The other thugs had woken up to see this and all ran to the truck where they sped off. "And you bastards ever come back here again!" Hikari yelled as he looked at his friends behind him, each of them with a shocked and scared look on their face.

"All that over a juice box?" Tatsuki said with her mouth hanging open.

"Remind me never to piss him off again" Keigo said. Hikari reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple colored juice box and began to drink it. "Grape? Disgusting" he said throwing it away in a nearby trashcan.

Ichigo face palmed and looked up at the sky over the school to see the atmosphere shift. A crack formed in the sky which opened up into a gate. "What the hell!?" he said as the others looked up at the gate.

"The Garganta" Hikari said as he saw two figured step through the portal, one shorter than the other and both with black hair and pale white skin.

"Looks like we made it" the taller one said with a sinister smile. Ichigo looked to see that the both of them looked like people he knew, one looked like Hiyori and the other like Hikari, both wearing white soul reaper robes and with sword that's colors were opposite to the ones belonging to the real Hikari and Hiyori. Hikari held his soul pager to his face and began t speak into it.

"Target Sighted" he said into it.


	7. Opposites

"So they finally decided to show up" Hikari smiled as his put his soul pager in his pocket and pulling out a soul candy dispenser. The mascot on the top was shaped like a cat and the shaft of the dispenser was red with a black base. He pushed the cat's head on top of it and shot a green piece of candy into his mouth, allowing him to exit his gigai and take on his soul reaper form. "Ichigo, Lady Kuchiki, let's go" he said drawing his sword. "The rest of you go to the roof and provide support from there, Keigo and Tatsuki, get to a safe distance, these guys are more powerful than the Espada from earlier" he ordered all of them.

"Who put you in charge" Keigo said pointing at him. Hikari shot him a glare which caused him to step back. "Yes sir!" he said running away.

"Let's get going" Ichigo said as he let his body as did Rukia. Rukia's gigai picked up Ichigo's body over her shoulder and stood beside Hikari's gigai.

"Chappy, you and the others get somewhere safe, we will come for you when this is over" Rukia said to her gigai which just saluted to her.

"You too Zero, get out of here" Hikari said to his gigai which just sighed and then shook its head. "Everyone, move!" Hikari said as he flash stepped up into the sky with his clone with Ichigo and Rukia beside him.

"Damn -1, we didn't even have to look that hard for them" Hikari's clone smiled as he drew his sword which was opposite in color to Hikari's with a white hilt, pummle, guard and blade. "-10 told us to just wipe them out, so on this instant I'm not going to question his judgment.

"D-Do we really have to fight them?" Hiyori's clone said. -9 glared at her and raised his left hand and back handed her so hard that she flew into a nearby building, destroying the top floor of it.

"You weak little bitch" he growled as Ichigo and the others just looked at him in disbelief at his actions.

"You may look like Hikari, but you are nothing like him" Ichigo growled as he drew his large sword.

"I don't care if she is our enemy, but to strike your own comrade out of anger is unforgivable, especially if it is a woman" Hikari growled as his spiritual pressure rose and he held his sword in front of him.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I make you angry?" -9 smiled with his tongue hanging out. "Before I kill you, I will give you my name, I am known as -9, the clone of Hikari Okami, I am the second strongest of the -10" he said as Hikari charged and the both of them began to clash swords in mid-air.

"I don't think that I've ever seen him that angry" Rukia said before she looked to see Hiyori's clone flying at them with her sword in hand in its sealed form. "Ichigo!" she said getting his attention, allowing him enough time to block the little girl's attack.

"I-I am -1, the clone of Hiyori Sarugaki, I am the weakest of the -10" she said as she put more pressure on her sword, causing Ichigo to go flying into the top of school where Chad caught him.

"Thanks Chad" Ichigo said as he picked himself up and looked as -1 jumped down on top of the school. "She is strong, allot stronger than I remember Hiyori being" he said as Uryu created his bow and drew it back.

"Well I guess we better beat her before she can cause any more damage here" he said letting arrows fly at -1, only to have her dodge them. "What?" he said as he felt a foot hit him in the side of the head, then sending him flying into the metal bars around the top of the school.

"I'm sorry, I don't like to hurt people but Master -9 ordered me to, please forgive me" she said bowing before she put her hand over her white face.

"Is she going to do what I thing she is?" Ichigo said as Chad readied both his arms. A mask began to form around her face but instead of being white, it was black with yellow diamonds across the forehead although it was the same shape as the mask that Hiyori used. He spiritual pressure shot up immensely and caused the ground around her feet to crack a bit.

"Just like the originals, we have the ability to hollowfy, although ours is much more brutal" -9 said as he sensed the rise in spirit energy. "Your friends are going to die" he laughed as he continued to clash swords with Hikari.

"El Directo" Chad said as his arms emitted a blue mass of spirit energy, which he shot at Hiyori, only to have her swat it away with her bare hand, sending it flying into the air where it exploded. "S-she stopped my attack?" he said in shock. By this time Rukia had flash stepped down beside Ichigo and was holding a button on the earpiece she had on.

"Ichigo, try to hold her off as long as you can, I need to get the Soul Society to activate an area freeze and to authorize a _Gentei Kaijo so Hikari and I can fight at full strength" she said to him._

_"Right and I'll try to lead them away from the school so no one that is here gets hurt" he said as he charged her and grabbed her by the neck. He threw her away from the school and towards the river near town._

_"He was able to throw -1 that far without the use of his mask?" -9 said shocked as he looked away from his fight with Hikari._

_"Don't lose focus!" Hikari yelled as he slashed his clone across the shoulder, causing blood to shoot out. "Ichigo, Rukia, keep them away from here!" Hikari said as he kicked his clone in the face, sending it flying to the river as well._

_"Why are you ordering me around fourth seat? I outrank you!" Rukia protested._

_"Because the strong must guide the weak" he chuckled as he flash stepped after his clone with Ichigo behind him._

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" she yelled at him. She calmed down when she heard a response in her earpiece._

_"Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13, Gentei Kaijo has been authorized for you and Squad 2 Fourth Seat Hikari Okami" a female voice said to her as a Snowdrop flower chest appeared on her chest right next to the seam of her uniform. "Hikari! The Power Limiter has been released!" He pulled the seam of his uniform back to see the Pulsatilla Flower crest form on his chest which brought a wide smile to his face. _

_"Ichigo there is no holding back now" Hikari said as his spiritual pressure shot up drastically. "I much prefer to have my reaper release crest instead of this flower, but I can only use that once a week so I'm stuck with the flower" he sighed._

_"This is no time to be complaining!" Ichigo said as he, Rukia and Hikari stood across from the clones with their weapons ready._

_"I guess you're right" he sighed. "Now…Sever, Shi Katta!" he said as the blade of his sword began to morph into its hook sword from with the blade on the inside of the hook._

_"Dance, Sode no _Shirayuki" Rukia said turning her sword into its ice blue form with long ice like ribbon extending from the base of the sword.

"Should we release our swords master -9?" -1 asked only to be answered with a smack to the back of the head.

"Of course we will you idiot" he growled as he held his sword sideways. "Sever, Shi Katta!" he commanded as he turned his blade into a copy of Hikari's except with opposite colors, making the blade black and the blunt end silver in color.

"Butcher them, Kubikiri Orochi" she said turning her sword into its clever like form with a black blade and silver body.

"I guess this is where things get serious" Ichigo smirked as he and his comrades all released their spirit energy at once, creating a blue and white aura around the group. -9 held his hand in front of his face and smirked.

"Even though I was told not to do this, I think it is necessary" he said as black clay material began to form around his face. A skull like hollow mask with two large horns and blue outlines formed over his face as he began to laugh. "I'm gonna butcher all of you" he said in a hollowfied voice.


	8. Kidnapped

"-10 is gonna get upset, -9" -1 said not turning away from Ichigo and the others.

"Screw what he thinks! He is gonna thank me after I get rid of two of the originals at once" he yelled as he flew at Hikari and began to clash swords with him.

"You are just a cheap copy!" Hikari yelled as he swung his sword down onto his double, only to have it blocked easily. "Not gonna work" he smirked as his sword began to slowly faze down through his opponents blade only to be stopped halfway. "What?!" he said shocked.

"Did you forget? Shi Katta is able to faze through other swords by displacing part of its blade to another plain of space, then quickly returning to this one to deliver a hit." He smiled.

"What is your point?" Hikari said putting more pressure on the blade of his sword.

"Using that logic, if two objects are in the same place but on different plains, that can make contact with each other" he laughed. "So the power of your shikai isn't going to be enough to beat me!" he said as he opened his mouth and the mouth of his mask, forming a ball of black spirit energy with a green outline.

"Shit!" Hikari said as the cero was fired at him, engulfing him in a mass of spirit energy.

"Fourth Seat Okami!" Rukia called out only to be stopped by Ichigo putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hikari can handle himself, a cheap shot like that isn't going to stop him" Ichigo said with confidence. "Right now we need to worry about that one over there" Ichigo said looking at Hiyori's double. He flew at her with his sword drawn back. His blade clashed with hers, giving enough force to push her back. Rukia flash stepped behind her and held her sword at the ready.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" she said as she drew a circle with the tip of her sword then proceeding to do a slashing motion in the air causing a white circle to for under Hiyori's double. Ichigo jumped back as a pillar of ice shot up from the circle encasing the double in it. "Finish it Ichigo!" she yelled as he raised his massive sword over his head.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he yelled as a blast of white and blue energy shot up and split the pillar in half up the middle, also cutting the double in half. The ice shattered and both halves of -1 fell to the river below where they floated on the surface of the water as the water turned black from the clone's blood.

"One down" Ichigo said relieved as he turned to see Hikari holding his sword to the side.

"Bankai" he said in a stern tone as he became engulfed in a black and green sphere of spirit energy. "Kakaru Shi Katta" he said as he swung the large scythe through the wall of the sphere, causing the energy to disband. He stood wielding his scythe with its massive silver blade gleaming in the sunlight.

"Bankai huh, well I have something that will make that mean nothing!" -9 said as he held his sword straight out in front of him. "Release, Segador" he said as he let loose a massive amount of spirit energy only to stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see a black and white version of Ichigo with an angry look on his face.

"You idiot, I told you not to use your mask, but you went even further than that, you were going to completely hollowfy!" -10 said as he ripped the mask off of -9's face which seemed to cause him great pain.

"What the hell…" Chad said as he watched from the school rooftop.

"Is that…my clone?" Ichigo said in shock at the fact that it was identical to his inner hollow.

"Damn you…" -9 said in pain as he held himself up on one knee as his mask fell off in pieces.

"You didn't even follow the first step of my orders you idiot!" -10 said as he kicked Hikari's clone in the side, sending him flying through the air and into a building. "You were told to take a hostage, and I even gave you a list of ones to choose from! And look what your actions got you! -1 is dead because of you!" he said as he comrade pulled himself from the side of the building. "You are lucky I showed up when I did, you know you can't release that form of yours in the world of the living, you need to be in Hueco Mundo" he said as -9 slowly flew over to him.

"Forgive me, sir" he said in pain with black blood running down his face.

"Complete your mission" -10 said pointing at the school.

"Not you don't!" Ichigo yelled as he came charging at his clone, only to have his attack blocked by his enemies sword.

"Don't you interfere" he said coldly as Hikari's clone flew down to the school and grabbed up Tatsuki and Keigo who were running away.

"Let us go!" Tatsuki said as she drew back her fist to hit her kidnapper in the face but stopped when she saw he looked like Hikari. "What the hell?" she said confused as he flash stepped up beside -10.

"Wait, why are there two Ichigos!?" Keigo yelled in confusion.

"Shut up!" -9 yelled as he head butted him in the forehead, knocking him out cold. "Are you happy now?" he growled as the black and white Ichigo smirked.

"Everything is going to go as planned" he chuckled as he opened a Garganta which Hikari's clone ran through.

"Get back here!" Hikari yelled as he flew after him, only to be knocked down by a white fist hitting him in the face. He turned his eyes to see Ichigo's clone was the one that managed to land a physical attack on him while he was in his Bankai form.

"Do not interfere, not yet" -10 said as he flash stepped into the portal , closing it behind him as he stood in darkness with -9 and his hostages.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki called out as she reached for the portal before it closed.

"Tatsuki! Keigo!" he called out as the portal disappeared.

"I'll kill him…" Hikari said gripping his scythe. "I'm swear I'm gonna kill that guy!" he yelled.


	9. Formation

"He took them…" Hikari said as he sat on the roof of the school, back in his gigai. "I was too slow, this is all my fault!" he yelled as he punched the wall beside him, shattering a large hole in the stone.

"We have to go after them" Rukia said as she looked at the large hole in the wall.

"There are 9 of them and only 3 of us that have a chance of beating them in a fight" Hikari said as he stood up.

"What about us?" Uryu said a bit offended.

"The Quincy might be able to help, but this is a matter of the soul society, and therefore we will not endanger the lives of non-soul reapers for this mission" Hikari said as he felt Chad pick him up by his shirt and pin him to the iron bars.

"Chad! What are you doing?" Ichigo yelled.

"You think we are too weak, is that it? You think that we will just get in the way! Well guess what, we aren't going to stand by and let you leave us behind! Keigo and Tatsuki are our friends and we won't rest until we see them home safe and sound!" he said in a tone he has never used before. Hikari was frozen with a look of shock on his face at Chad's actions but that look quickly turned into a smirk.

"Well then, I guess I can't say no to you after a speech like that. Fine, you can come with us and bring Miss Inoue with you, we might need a medic with us and I heard she is able to heal the worst of injuries" he said as Chad sat him down.

"Sorry about that, I lost my cool for a moment" Chad apologized to Hikari who just chuckled.

"Its fine, I'm used to being in situations like that, although usually it's with someone much short and with a temper to match" Hikari laughed. "Lady Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, we are going to Hueco Mundo, but first I need to round up a team to help us take these guys out, and I also need to take that body to the soul society for an autopsy. Maybe Captain Kurotsuchi can find something in it that will give us an edge" Hikari said as he at a piece of Soul Candy, allowing him to exit his body. "I'll be back in several hours, be at Urahara's shop and be ready to go" he said as he flash stepped over to the water where the two halves of the body floated. He picked up each one under his arm and drew his sword with his free one. "Unlock" he said as he stuck his sword into the invisible lock, opening a gate for him to go through.

"We better get Orihime and go, I want to rescue Keigo and Tatsuki as soon as possible" Ichigo said as he began to walk down the stairs and out of the school with the others behind him.

An hour later in the Soul Society, Hikari stood before the Captain's council on one knee and his head down with all Captain's except Kurotsuchi present. "You are requesting permission to form a rescue squad and go to Hueco Mundo to save two humans, is that correct?" the head captain said to Hikari.

"Yes sir, the substitute soul reaper, Lady Rukia, and I encountered two of the clones in the world of the living. One of them resembled myself and the other resembled Hiyori Sarugaki. Both of them possessed spirit energy massive spirit energy but we were able to defeat Hiyori's clone, which Captain Kurotsuchi is examining as we speak" Hikari said as he turned his head up to look at the head captain. "My clone took two hostages before disappearing into a Garganta with Ichigo Kurosaki's clone, Keigo Asano, and Tatsuki Arisawa are those hostages."

"Just because these imposters took two humans, doesn't mean that we should assemble a task force to go on a suicidal rescue mission" Shinji said as he picked his ear.

"With all due respect Captain Hikaro, these things are our responsibility and we can't allow them to hurt innocent humans while we sit by doing nothing!" Hikari said in a raised tone as he unknowingly released some of his spiritual pressure, causing the floor to creek a bit.

"This kid is mad" Kenpachi smiled as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I'm just saying that we can't send everyone to go help these humans, we are short handed as it is after your little rampage several weeks ago!" Shinji sneered.

"I don't need everyone, just a small group of soldiers of my choosing" he said speaking to the head captain.

"Very well Fourth Seat Okami, we shall grant your request, who are you wanting to take with you?" he asked as he tapped his cane on the ground once.

"A group of five" he said to the head captain who just nodded "Captain Soi-Fon of Squad 2" he said as his captain smirked. "Captain Zaraki of Squad 11" he said which caused Kenpachi to get a wide smile across his face. "Captain Kuchiki of Squad 6" he said causing Byakuya to open his eyes and look at him. "Lieutenant Abarai of Squad 6, and Third Seat Madarame of Squad 11" he finished.

"That is a very odd bunch, why choose them and not the visored soul reapers?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Ma'am I have thought this through and picked this team because the visored's might be hesitant about killing someone that resembles their close friend. This group however does not discriminate based on who the enemy appears like, that is why I chose them" he said in a respectful tone to the captain.

"I think that is a fine group, plenty of variety" Shunsui chuckled as he tipped his hat.

"Very well, gather the rest of the group and go to the world of the living to join up with the other half of the rescue crew, and then proceed to Hueco Mundo. We will have a headset for you to tell us to open a Garganta to return home. Dismissed" Head Captain Yamamoto said as he tapped the ground with his cane again, letting the captain's meeting dismiss.

"Let's get moving Hikari" Soi-Fon said as she walked beside him down the hall.

Meanwhile in the basement of the Urahara shop, Ichigo and the others sat impatiently waiting for Hikari to show up with his squad. "Where is he, he said he would be here in a couple hours and it has been 4 hours already!" Uryu groaned as he looked at the ceiling impatiently while wearing his Quincy garb. Across from the group, a Senkaimon opened and 6 figures began to walk through and into the light.

"It's about time" Ichigo chuckled as he stood up from the rock he was on.

"Sorry we're late, the old man took some convincing" Kenpachi chuckled with his arms crossed.

"Kenpachi" Ichigo said with a tone that was a mix of amazement and excitement.

"We are here to you know" Renji chuckled as he and the rest of the group stepped out of the Senkaimon and onto the stone floor.

"Quite a team you've assembled Hikari" Kisuke said as he approached the group with his cane in one hand and his fan in the other.

"I only brought the best suited for this mission" he smirked.

"I've been itchin' for a good fight lately" Ikkaku laughed as he rested his sword over his shoulder.

"Well try not to get yourselves killed while you are there" a female voice said from a high rock. The group looked up to see Yoruichi standing on top of the large rock in her usual getup.

"Lady Yoruichi?" Soi-Fon said with admiring eyes. The purple haired woman jumped down and landed beside Kisuke with her hand on her hip.

"It's been awhile Soi-Fon" she said looking at her for awhile. "You grew your hair out didn't you?" she said pointing at her, causing Soi-Fon to stroke her hair a little while blushing. "Well I think it looks nice, it reminds me of the good old days" she smiled. "I'm surprised they dragged you into this Byakuya" she smirked looking at him.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter, I was chosen by Fourth Seat Okami. But as long as I am on this mission, I will make sure that the Soul Society takes responsibility for its mistake" he said in his usual monotone voice.

"He sounds cheery as always" Ichigo mumbled to Rukia who just punched him in the arm.

"Alright gang, let's get this show on the road" Kisuke said as he jumped up to the two wooden posts in the rocks behind him. He sat down on one and held his cane on it. "Signal for me to open the Garganta again when you are ready to come home" he said as he tossed Rukia a little remote with a large red button on it. "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis". He said as a tear began to form in the air between the two posts. "Go now!" Kisuke said holding the portal wide open as the group ran into the darkness. After all of them had passed through he closed it and let out a sigh of relief. "This is getting harder and harder to do" he groaned.


	10. Invasion on Hueco Mundo!

-10 sat in the head chair at the end of a long white table in the Las Noches dining hall. At the other end of the table were Tatsuki and Keigo who had plates of food sitting in front of them and -9 behind them with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Now this is just rude, we offer you food and you just look at it in disgust" -10 said as he snapped his fingers. Hikari's clone smiled and drew his sword, swinging it to the side then sheathing it again. Keigo looked over to see the column on the wall to his right was falling apart into slices. "Eat or else my friend here will have to force feed you, after all, we don't wish any harm on you two" he chuckled.

"Then why did you take us!?" Tatsuki yelled as she slammed her fist on the table.

"You can't lure prey without some bait" he said standing up and leaning over the table.

"So we are being used to lure someone here?" Keigo added as he starting eating out of fear of Hikari's clone.

"The remaining -10 have one goal, and that is to dispose of the original versions of us so we ourselves can become whole" Ichigo's clone said. "We were created from the DNA of 10 soul reapers, one of which was your friend Ichigo Kurosaki except we were created from their hollow DNA, or as you know them, those monster from your world" he said causing the both of them to freeze. "This power made us opposite of the soul reapers but gave us more power. We were going to be used as experiments to help fight against any remaining soul reaper hollow hybrids but those fools failed to take our power into account. We escaped and came here, making our mark on this place and exceeding the Espada's powers" he finished. "And now we have you two, you will be the bait to lure the rest of the originals here to save you since the Soul Society will take responsibility for our actions, we are their creations after all" he said sitting down, resting his feet on the table.

"You may look like Ichigo but you are nothing but a fake! Our friends will be here and they will save us and beat you!" Tatsuki yelled as she stood up from her seat.

"Are you crazy Tatsuki?! These guys could kill us without even trying!" Keigo said trying to calm her down.

"I suggest you sit down, now" -9 said gripping tightly on her left shoulder. She reached around and punched him in the face, sending him staggering back, holding his face as black blood came out of his nose. "You bitch!" he yelled as he back handed her in the face and sent her flying over the table and into the wall, making her cough out blood.

"You honestly need to learn to treat women better, we aren't items for you to do as you see fit with" a female voice said from behind him.

"What the hell do you want…" -9 growled as he held his bleeding nose. Keigo turned to see a short and petite woman with blue glasses and white hair which was pulled back in a long braid. She wore the white and black soul reaper uniform but had it in the form of a skirt that went down to her knees. "-3 you have no place ridiculing my actions" he said stepping over to her and getting in her face.

"And you have no place invading a woman's personal space" She said pushing him aside. She walked over and picked up Tatsuki from the floor and began to carry her out of the room. "We will treat your wounds and apologies for that idiot's actions" she said holding Tatsuki's arm over her shoulder.

"What reason did you come here -3, surely you would bother coming here just to aid one of the prisoners" -10 asked.

"A Garganta has opened several miles outside of Las Noches, several spiritual pressures have been detected entering, none of them of a hollow" she said causing -10 to smile.

"-9, escort the prisoner to his room, wouldn't want his friend finding him too soon would we?" -10 laughed.

Outside of Las Noches, Ichigo and the others touched down on the white sands of Hueco Mundo. All of them faced towards Las Noches and Ichigo led the way towards the palace. "How long until we reach the palace wall?" Byakuya asked.

"From here maybe an hour, we showed up closer to the palace than the last time" Uryu said as he ran over the white dunes.

"Ichigo!" a high voice said to the right of Ichigo who formed a scared and surprised look on his face. He turned to see a cloud of white dust coming towards them.

"What is that?" Ikkaku said a bit confused.

"Not these guys again" Renji groaned as they stopped running and let the dust cloud grow closer and closer.

"Is it an enemy?" Byakuya said as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Worse…" Ichigo said as something small and green came flying at him, hitting him in the stomach and knocking him to the ground.

"Ichigo! I'm so happy to see you! I told them that you were coming to save us but they didn't believe me!" a voice said from the object that hit him. He sat up to see Nel hugging his stomach while crying tears of joy with snot coming out of her nose and dripping onto his clothes.

"Damn it Nel! Your snot is getting all over me again!" he said trying to get her off to no avail. The rest of the group just stared in disbelief at what was happening, all but Hikari who was lookin over at Pesche and Dondochakka who were frozen as the looked at him.

"Hey bro…do you know who this is?" Dondochakka said shaking.

"H-he looks like the blonde devil that killed all of those hollows" Pesche said as he started to sweat.

"Blonde Devil?" Hikari said confused as he rubbed his hair. "My name is Hikari Okami, and you can address me as such" he said which made the both of them salute.

"You act as if you are part of a noble clan with the way you speak" Byakuya said which caused Hikari to rest his hand on his sword.

"You wanna fight Kuchiki? Because I could kill you right here and right now" he growled which made Dondochakka and Pesche hide behind Renji and Uryu.


	11. Through White Sands

"Knock it off you idiot!" Soi-Fon said hitting Hikari on the head, causing him to fall face first in the sand. "You need to learn to behave better, you are gonna make the stealth force look like a bunch of hot headed idiots! That is what squad 11 is for!" she yelled at him while stomping on his back.

"Who are you calling a bunch of hot headed idiots?" Ikkaku questioned with his sword drawn.

"I am staring to question Hikari's choice in teammates…" Rukia said standing by as she watched the two argue.

""Enough!" someone yelled which caused both Ikkaku and Soi-Fon to freeze in place. They turned to see Ichigo walking towards them. "We didn't come here to argue like children! We came here to save my friends and that is what we are going to do!" he yelled with Nel on his back.

"He's right" Hikari said standing up from the white sand. "We need to hurry up and get to that palace, quick" he sighed as saw how far away it was. "The only problem is that it is gonna take awhile to get there."

"No it won't!" Pesche said as he held his fingers under his mask where his mouth might be. He let out a loud whistle which was followed by a loud rumbling over a nearby sand dune.

"Don't tell me…" Chad said as a large work like creature shot over the white dune. Sand flew in the air which made everyone have to cover their eyes.

"What the hell is that thing?" Soi-Fon said drawing her sword while still covering her eyes. The dust settled and Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka were all over petting and hugging their pet Bawabawa who was making a deep laughing noise.

"I thought that thing was one of the spirit bugs inside of your body?" Uryu said pointing at Dondochakka.

"It is but we like to keep him out here as company you know?" he said jumping onto its back with Pesche and Nel.

"Come one slow pokes! We are gonna give you a ride to Las Noches!" Nel said waving at them.

"These three aren't like any hollows I've ever seen" Soi-Fon said sheathing her sword. All of them piled onto Bawabawa and the large worm like creature slithered rapidly across the sand towards the large palace.

"So, any idea what we are going to be up against in there?" Ikkaku asked as he lay on his side with his sword in front of him. "These guys have gotta be pretty strong if you chose 3 captains to come along" he said looking over to see Hikari was sitting next to his captain with his legs crossed and his sword in front of him, serving as a brace for him to lean on as he snored. "Is that bastard asleep!?"

"He really is lazy…" Chad added.

"Well he did fall asleep in every class at school for weeks" Ichigo chuckled. Hikari stirred a bit and opened one eye and looked around at the people in the group and sighed.

"Some of you know a portion of the power that these doubles hold, but from what I have gathered from fighting my double, all of them have the exact same abilities as the originals but opposite personalities. They are able to perform Shikai but possess an ability that apparently can only be activated here in Hueco Mundo which is some sort of release like that of an Arrancar. I have not confirmed this, it is only a theory but none of them seem to possess Bankai" he explained.

"So these doubles are in fact a form of hollow" Byakuya said with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"It seems that way" Renji said with his sword on his lap.

"It doesn't matter what they are, we were sent here to fight and kill these things, and that is all I intend to do" Kenpachi snickered.

"You are just as blood thirsty as ever, Captain Zaraki" Hikari smiled. Bawabawa came to a sudden halt which caused the team to jerk forward on its back. "Why are we stopping?" Hikari said as he saw that they were still a good ways away from the palace.

"T-That's why!" Pesche said as he held out a shaking hand which pointed at an army of hollows that were low on the evolutionary level but high in numbers. "We are gonna die!" he cried as Ichigo and Hikari stood up and jumped off Bawabawa, facing the army of hollows.

"Better to let these two handle it, their wide spread energy based attacks are best suited for getting rid of them all in a short time without exerting much energy" Uryu said adjusting his glasses.

"You ready?" Ichigo said as he held his sword over his head, gathering his spirit energy.

"Let's just get this over with, I want to go back to sleep" Hikari said as he held his hand over his face, forming his devil-like mask. Dondochakka and Pesche jumped at seeing this and began to panic while screaming "Blonde Devil" repeatedly.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled as he slashed his sword down and sent out a wave of energy that began to wipe our half of the hollow horde.

"Cero" Hikari said as he fired a black cero from the palm of his hand that caused chains of explosions, wiping out the other half of the horde.

"Scary!" Nel, Dondochakka, and Pesche all yelled at once as the shockwave from the explosions reached them, covering everyone in white sand. Everyone dug their way out of the pile of sand and Soi-Fon hit Hikari on the back of the head.

"You idiot! Couldn't you have held back a little!?" she yelled at him as he got down on his hands and knees, apologizing.

"Man, those two are like an old married couple" Renji commented.

"What did you say!?" Hikari and Soi-Fon yelled at him.

"This is getting ridiculous" Ichigo commented as he shook the sand out of his pants.


	12. Knock Knock

Hours had passed as the group continued to ride towards Las Noches. Hikari had managed to fall back asleep and Ichigo grew more and more impatient the longer it took them to get there. In his heart he knew his friends were alright, but he still worried since he knew what they were going up against. "Ichigo, you need to relax" Hikari said with his eyes still closed.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said pretending to be clueless.

"Your spirit energy is uneasy; I can tell you are worried about your friends" Hikari responded, still not moving from his sitting up position.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not really, but seeing how I am a member of the stealth force, I have been trained to monitor spirit energy in individuals, being able to tell that is key between success and failure in my missions" Hikari responded which caused Soi-Fon to smirk.

"Hikari is the best at determining spirit energy in all of squad 2, he somehow managed to learn how to tell the emotions of others by their spiritual pressure" Soi-Fon added.

"Sounds like a coward's tactic to me" Ikkaku said.

"How so?" Hikari inquired.

"Who cares about scoping out the opponent before a fight that is a coward's tool to gain an unfair advantage over them ruining the whole fight."

"Squad 2 acts differently than you brutes in squad 11, who charge in without thinking, we are all about speed and subtlety" Hikari said as he was smacked on the head by Soi-Fon.

"You are one to talk about subtly with you destroying everything when you fight!" she scolded him.

"I'm sorry, but whose Zanpakuto is a giant Bazooka again?" he said poking her.

"Those two act like an old married couple…" Uryu said.

"I think it's kind of adorable" Orihime giggled. Before Soi-Fon punched Hikari, Bawabawa came to a sudden stop.

"We're here!" Pesche said as everyone looked up at the massive wall.

"Now you three stay out here this time, this is going to be a lot more dangerous than our last time here" Ichigo said mainly to Nel. She saluted as all of them got off and Bawabawa speed away.

"Be safe Ichigo!" she called out as they disappeared over a dune.

"Now we just need to blow up the wall and get inside" Hikari said as he held his hand over his face and began to form his mask, only to be stopped by Soi-Fon who grabbed his arm.

"We don't need to alert the whole palace that we are here, let's try to find an entrance. And what was all that talk early about subtlety if you were just gonna blow up a wall!?" she said to Hikari who just scratched his head.

"Do as I say and not as I do?" he said trying to think of an excuse.

"This guy is so dense…" Chad said in disbelief.

"Hey guys over here!" Orihime said waving at them from a large jut out in the side of the palace walls. "There is a big door over here!" she yelled as they began to walk over to her.

"Well that was easy" Renji chuckled. They all stood in front of the large white door with no handles of kind on it.

"It doesn't look like it can be opened from the outside" Byakuya said as Kenpachi approached the door and looked up at it door.

"Piece of cake" he smiled as he kicked down the door which stood several stories over him. "Knock knock" he said as the door slammed down on the ground and before the group stood a large group of lower class Arrancar warriors with a shocked look on the parts of their faces that weren't covered up by their masks.

"So much for subtlety" Renji said as he drew his sword. "Roar, Zabimaru!" she said waving his hand down the blade of his sword, turning it into its shikai form. He flung the sword and the blade flew at several Arrancars, sending all of them flying.

"Let's go!" Ichigo said drawing his sword and charging at the hollows with the others behind him. Several of the Arrancars released their swords, taking on different forms, each one unique.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" Byakuya said holding his sword in front of him as the blade disappeared into its thousand petal forms. The wave of petal shot through the air and took out several Arrancars at once as they shot across the corridor like wave of water. Uryu, Chad, and Orihime all fought a small group of Arrancars that had wolf like releases, easily beating them one by one as Ikkaku and Kenpachi went berserk on a much larger group.

"Sever, Shi Katta" Hikari said holding his sword sideways as it turning into its hook sword form. He and Soi-Fon ran together at two large Arrancars that stood 30 feet off the ground, each one with a twin release that formed a two sided spiked shield, each of them having one half on one of their arms. The put their halves together and formed a large shield that looked like it could take the strongest of attacks.

"Hikari, go!" Soi-Fon ordered.

"Yes ma'am" he said as he flashed stepped forward and slashed the shield several times with his sword, letting the blade faze though partially so it could damage the soft interior of it. "Captain!" he said as she drew her sword and stabbed the shield dead center, causing it to shatter like glass. "Ichigo! Finish it!" Hikari said as his captain got out of the way.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he said as he sent a slash of blue spirit energy at the two large hollows, completely destroying them, leaving no trace. Soon all of the guards were beaten and the group stood amongst a sea of dead bodies.

"That was the last of them" Renji said as he looked over at the hall that leads deeper into the palace to see a small figure coming through. "I guess I spoke too soon" he said resting his Zabimaru over his shoulder.

"You idiots! Now I have to clean up this mess" the figure said in a female voice. The person stepped into the light coming in from outside. It was -2, Mashiro's clone, who had a pissed off look on her face. She walked over and looked down at the corpse of one of the guards, kicking it as hard as she could, which sent it flying through the air and into the wall where it exploded into body parts and blood. "Useless pieces of shit" she growled as the group looked at her with looks of shock, disgust and amazement.


	13. 3 to 1

The group stood before Mashiro's double in shock at what they had just witnessed. "Oh well, if you want something done right…" she started to say as she drew her sword. "You have to do it yourself" she said coldly as she flash stepped to where she was in front of Chad, swinging her sword at his right side, only to have it stopped by his arm which had turned into its Brazo Derecha de Giganta form. "Huh?" -2 said with little change in her facial expression. She immediately flash stepped back to her original position when she saw something blue flying at her. "A Quincy and a freak human, this is a first for me" she said holding her sword over her shoulder.

"The rest of you go on ahead, Chad, Orihime and I can handle this one" Uryu said holding his bow in his hand.

"Right" Ichigo said as he and the rest of the soul reapers began to run at a fast pace down the corridor that -2 had come from only to be stopped by -2 who had jumped in front of them, lunging her sword at Hikari who tilted his head a little to dodge it. She pulled it back to strike again but was stopped when a large blast of blue energy hit her side and sent her flying into the wall.

"Don't turn away from your opponents" Chad said as he stood with smoke coming off of his right hand.

"You sure do have some weird powers" she commented as the group of soul reapers ran out of the room.

"You're one to talk; a hollow using flash step is unheard of" Uryu added.

"We aren't fully hollow, we do have hollow powers but most of our abilities are soul reaper based" she said as she ran at Uryu with her sword back, only to have the blade stopped easily by a shield that Orihime had created. A large amount of energy began to build up in the center of the shield which soon shot out in the form of a beam and hit -2 on the shoulder, leaving a burn mark on her shoulder and part of her uniform torn off, showing her paste white skin. "Damn it all" she growled as she lifted her hand over her face, forming a black, bug like hollow mask. She let out a screech which had a hollow tone to it as the room began to shake from the increase of spiritual pressure.

"It's just like what Ichigo could do back then, only this feels more evil" Orihime said as she held her hand over her chest.

"We are stronger now than we were back then, this should be easy, especially since there are three of us" Uryu smirked as he formed his bow again and jumped over Orihime's shield, proceeding to fire arrows at -2, only to have he flash step away and dodge all of them. Before he had time to react, she reappeared behind him and instead of using her sword, kicked the middle of his back and sent him flying into the ground, creating a large crater. He slowly got up and wiped the blood from his mouth as the dust around him cleared.

"She's fast" Chad said activating his left arm. "It looks like we will need to go all out" he said jumping up and landing a punch with his right arm in the center of her stomach, sending her into a wall where he flew at her with his left arm back. His fingers lit up as he closed his fist. He threw a massive punch at the wall where she was, hitting her where he had punched her the first time. "La Muerte" he said as a giant demon skull imprint appeared on the wall as the mask on -2's face fell of showing black blood running from her mouth.

"That seemed way too easy" Uryu said as -2 fell from the dent in the wall, crashing on the floor. She slowly picked herself up and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Damn all of you!" she yelled as she held her sword out in front of her. "Release, Insecto" she said as pink spirit energy began to come from her body as her form began to change. She began to grow black, hollow like features all over her body and a new mask over her face which wrapped partially around her head. The spiritual pressure from her was so great that the floor under her feet began to crack as he sword faded away, being replaced by blade on her shins and forearms. She looked like Mashiro did years ago when she became hollowfied, only with a few additions.

"What is that?" Orihime said holding her arm out to keep the flying dust out of her eyes. She froze up when she got a good look at it, remembering Ichigo's transformation when he was fighting Ulquiorra as a full hollow. Uryu also froze up as the memory of the sheer strength that that form of Ichigo's had. He gripped his stomach and remembered the sword that had stabbed him all that time ago.

"Like I said earlier, we do also have hollow powers, this is similar to an Arancar's release form, only much stronger" she said as she flash stepped behind Chad and back handed his left side, cutting him across the arm while sending him flying through the air.

"Chad!" Both Uryu and Orihime cried out as they ran towards their friend who was holding his bleeding arm.

"Damn it!" Chad said holding his bleeding arm. "It feels like it is on fire!"

"Idiots" -2 laughed as she held the blade on her arm in front of her masked face. "My sword release, Insecto, replaces my sword with four blades coated in a unique poison" she said as Chad's sight began to blur as he fell face first on the floor. "It is already beginning to take affect" she laughed as Orihime went over to help Chad.

"Hang in there Chad!" she said as she put a small barrier around him, begging to slowly remove the poison from his system. "This might take awhile, Uryu, can you handle her by yourself?" she said looking at him while holding her hands out over the barrier.

"Of course, just because her power went up drastically, that doesn't mean she is stronger than I am" he said forming his bow in his hand.

"Then bring it on Quincy boy" she chuckled as she ran at him with her arms back. "Uryu fired massive amounts of arrows at her, having her dodge each one. She lunged her right arm forward and barely missed hitting Uryu in the stomach. She instead hit the floor, which shattered at her touch. Uryu reached around his back and began to pull something out. He held on his index finger a Seele Schneide which he shot the blade out of and swung at -2, grazing her on the back. 'A sword?' she thought to herself as she spun around and tried to kick him in the side only to have it blocked by that bladed weapon. "I thought Quincy only carried bows?" she commented.

"This is the only bladed weapon in the Quincy arsenal, it is called Seele Schneide" he said as he threw her away from him. "And for your information, it isn't a sword" he smirked as he put it in his bow.

'If that hits me head on, I'm through!' she thought to herself as she jumped away from him, landing on the ceiling where the back of her leg began to glow bright green. "Cero" she said as she jumped down and kicked the air, sending a large green Cero down at Uryu. He drew back his bow and shot the cero with his Seele Schneide, shattering it as the air flew past -2's head. She jumped down at him and tried to hit him again and again while on the ground, only to have him shoot 5 Seele Schneide at her and miss. He concluded but jumping back from her, which seemed odd since he was on the offensive most of the fight. "Giving up?" she laughed.

"Nope, I've already won" he smirked as she looked around to see she was in the center of 5 Seele Schneide in the shape of a pentagon. "Checkmate" he said pulling out a small vial which he threw at the top of one of the four corners, causing it create Sprenger.

"Damn it" she said beginning to run at him, only to be stopped by a massive explosion which turned her to dust. Uryu stood there with an expressionless look on his face as he pushed up his glasses. "How boring" he sighed.


End file.
